


Tell Me I Deserve You

by xcourtney_chaoticx



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcourtney_chaoticx/pseuds/xcourtney_chaoticx
Summary: Craig has never felt deserving of the love Bob gives him, but he's desperate for the affection, so he accepts it. A near miss on the job, one Craig feels is his fault, does not help matters. Thankfully, Bob knows just what he needs.Unrelated to any other works.





	Tell Me I Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trapelo_Road475](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapelo_Road475/gifts).



> So, I think this is how a praise kink works? I've never written it before so... yeah. Bob is a gentle lover. Craig doesn't feel worthy of it. Emotions happen... and so does sex.
> 
> (Erik I hope you like this one too :)

It was a rough shift. Craig made a massive mistake. He never makes mistakes, so to make one that almost cost someone his life- _Not just someone. My partner._ Bob had tried to reassure him many times over the course of the shift, tried to tell him he’d done nothing wrong, but it was to no avail. The failure still haunts Craig the next morning, sits heavy in his stomach, infiltrates all his thoughts. He just can’t relax.

Bob tries to help. He insists they spend the day together, starting with breakfast at their favorite diner before they go to Bob’s apartment. Being there usually soothes Craig. It’s always a place of calm and comfort… until today. After almost killing his partner, he’s firmly of the opinion that he doesn’t belong here. Craig sits stiffly on the couch, waiting for Bob to realize what happened and order him away. _As he should._

It never happens. They sit together on the couch. Bob makes him lunch. They have banal conversation. Finally, everything becomes too much, and Craig has to ask, “Why don’t you hate me?”

Bob has the audacity to look clueless. Craig explains, “You should hate me, Bob. I almost got you killed yesterday. After everything we’ve been through, in spite of everything we are to each other… I very nearly killed you. You have every right to hate me.”

“It’s not like ya did it on purpose… and besides, I’m fine.”

“But what if you weren’t? What if you were seriously injured?”

“Then we’d be talkin’ in the hospital-“

“I’m being serious, Bob! What if you’d died?”

Bob’s expression is soft, and it makes Craig angry. He gets to his feet, continuing, “Don’t you understand? I almost let you die. If not for the proverbial grace of God, you could be dead right now. I don’t deserve this. I don’t- don’t deserve you… don’t deserve the love you have for me…”

Craig ducks his head, his emotions threatening to take over. There’s a quiet, “Oh, babe,” and Craig hears Bob moving. He’s soon wrapped in a warm embrace. Thick arms envelop him, big hands splaying across his back. He clings back, desperate for the affection before Bob shoos him away. Warm lips press to his temple.

“For someone so smart, Craig, you can be kinda dumb sometimes,” Bob tells him, trailing kisses down his cheek, “You oughta know by now that I love ya, that ya can’t do anything that’ll make me stop lovin’ ya… and how many times do I hafta tell ya you deserve everything I give ya? All the love, the affection… the adoration… Craig, you deserve that.”

Tears burn in Craig’s eyes, slip down his cheeks. Bob kisses them away. He’s so soft, and the softness is almost painful.

“Bob, please-“

“Hush now, babe… You just try to forget all about that shift and let me take care of ya, okay?” Bob soothes, “Just let me show ya exactly what you deserve.”

“You should hate me,” Craig repeats.

“But I don’t.”

His smile is soft too, so soft that Craig’s chest aches. Fingers curl under his chin, a calloused thumb tracing his lips. Craig parts them against the slight pressure, and the pad rasps over his teeth. The sensation pulls his mind away from his darker thoughts. _It feels nice._ Craig lets his eyes slip shut and tries to keep those bad thoughts at bay.

Warm lips trace routes over his face, over his cheeks and nose and forehead and eyelids, all the while Bob’s thumb caresses the seam of his lips. Bob whispers in his ear, “Craig… babe… my sweet, intelligent boy… I love you so much.”

“Tell me why. I need to know.”

“Because you’re smart… and you’re beautiful…” he says, punctuating each reason with a kiss, “you’re kind… you’re a good person, baby.”

Craig’s breath hitches as Bob turns his attention to his throat, stubble scratching slightly against the sensitive skin there. He works magic. He knows just how to use his teeth and lips and tongue to get Craig gasping, his slender fingers fisting in Bob’s shirt. There’s a pleasant buzz at the base of Craig’s skull, barely there but lovely. Once proper attention has been paid to his neck, Bob finally allows his lips to trail up to Craig’s.

He kisses softly at first, almost chastely, just the simple movement of their lips together. Craig wants to apply more pressure, wants everything to heat up, but Bob will force him to take things slow. Bob loves to take his time and ease them into lovemaking. _What he wants and gives is far too gentle to be called fucking._ What they do is nice. Craig loves it, but sometimes he wants to be fucked and sometimes Bob will fuck him, will take him hard and fast. In times like this, though, Bob will take the slow and tender route.

Big hands slip up under Craig’s shirt, sliding over the skin of his abdomen and chest. His breath stutters. Bob’s tongue flicks against his lower lip, and Craig chases with his own, desperate for more. He feels Bob smile, but he does comply, sliding his tongue in past lips and teeth. One of his hands leaves Craig’s torso to card through his hair, thick fingers occasionally catching and separating little knots. Craig whines softly when Bob pulls away.

“So beautiful,” he murmurs, “Such a beautiful boy.”

“Beauty doesn’t matter when I let you get hurt,” Craig replies.

“It helps… Besides, I’m not hurt, babe. I’m just fine. I’m right here with you.”

“I know, I know… I just can’t-… my-my brain won’t let me.”

“I love that brain of yours, but we gotta shut it off sometimes. Thankfully, I think I know just the thing for that… Take your shirt off, Craig.”

He quickly obeys, pulling off his button-up and the t-shirt underneath in record time, making Bob chuckle. The air in apartment is cool. Craig just waits, goose bumps threatening to break out over his newly exposed skin. He needs Bob to do something soon: touch him, jump his bones, hit him, anything. Right now, he’s just staring at Craig with an unreadable expression, circling him rather like a vulture or a wolf. Craig wants to beg him to do something but remains silent.

“You’re perfect, y’know that, Craig?” Bob tells him quietly, “Absolutely perfect.”

“That’s ridiculous. No one is perfect.”

“You’re as close as can be. You’re smart and beautiful and amazing… You’re the smartest of us all, and I love it. I love you. You’re so good.”

Craig feels himself shivering. His cock is achingly hard, arousal pumping through his blood, his pants uncomfortably tight. _Surely Bob notices._ Bob doesn’t do anything, though. He just keeps circling, and after a few long seconds, he asks, “Do you like that?”

“Like what?”

“When I compliment you… say good things about you… call you good…”

The last word makes his cock twitch, and Craig forces out, “Ye-Yes. I like it.”

“Then I’ll keep sayin’ it, babe. You’re a good boy, such a good-“

“Bob, please!”

His voice is almost a sob. He needs to be touched like he needs air to breathe, is shaking like he’s cold even though he’s on fire. With a smirk, Bob finally relents, stepping close to Craig and running his fingers through his hair. Craig leans into the touch, whines softly. He gasps when blunt nails rake down his chest next to his nipple. Warm lips find his again, kissing lazily, almost sloppily. All of Craig’s attempts to make things hotter fall flat. Bob has a plan, after all, and he’s as stubborn as Craig.

“Just trust me, baby. You know I’ll take care of you. I’ll give ya what ya need,” Bob whispers, kissing along Craig’s jawline, “I’ll have ya screamin’ before we’re done… ‘casue that’s what ya need. Even good boys like you need to lose control every now and again.”

Craig whines again. _It’s true…_ He’s straining to keep his arms at his sides. Even if Bob didn’t expressly tell him to keep them there, Craig wants to be good. He wants Bob to be proud of him, wants to do exactly as Bob wants him to. His cock is straining, desperate for some kind of friction. Bob ignores the obvious bulge, instead lavishing attention on Craig’s neck once more. Teeth and lips and tongue all work in sinful concert, starting with his throat and working down toward his chest.

“This would be much easier on the bed,” Craig manages to bite out.

“See, you’re so smart… always thinkin’… such a smart boy,” Bob coos, and Craig practically purrs when his fingers run through his hair once more, “You lead the way, Craig.”

He smiles faintly, takes both of Bob’s hands in his, walks backwards. He’s done this enough times to know the way. He doesn’t even bump into anything, simply looking into Bob’s warm eyes, enjoying the soft smile on his face. _Yes, he will take care of me… whether I deserve it or not._ Once in the bedroom, Bob grabs his waist, pulling him in for another kiss, still slow and sensual. Craig simply loops his arms around Bob’s neck and allows himself to be kissed.

“You know I love you, right?” Bob whispers.

“Yes… but I sometimes don’t know why.”

“I’ll tell ya some other time… wanna show ya now, Craig.”

Bob’s tongue is warm and wet, a perfect distraction as it explores his mouth, sweet and slow. Craig revels in it, his fingers sliding up into Bob’s hair, and he relaxes into Bob’s touch. He needs to cherish and remember this. It feels so good, and he’s so undeserving of it.

“You’re thinkin’ too hard, Craig.”

“What?”

“You’re thinkin’ too hard. I can practically hear your wheels turnin’ over here,” Bob smiles, “C’mon, take your pants off and lay down. Leave your underwear on.”

Craig swallows a whine but quickly does as he’s told. He wants to be good. _I want to be good for Bob._ His partner just smiles at him, softly as ever, and sets about his task. Gentle fingers trace over his skin, position his arms the way he wants them: elbows out to the side, hands pointed up. The soft flesh of his inner arms tingles under the calloused hands. Sweat is cooling on his skin, damp and tacky, and he shivers, half from chill and half from anticipation. Finally, Bob leans over him.

“You’re such a good boy,” he murmurs, kissing over Craig’s chest, “You’re perfect… You’re smarter than anyone in the department… You’re amazing, babe. So amazing… and you’re all mine.”

“Yes… all yours,” Craig mewls in response.

He feels Bob smile against his skin. His body shakes with the desire to touch, but restrains himself, allows himself to focus on the feeling of lips tracing their way over his body. Bob starts at his chest, kisses him up one arm and down the other, traces a path down his torso, teases at the waistband of Craig’s underwear. The feather light touch over his cock is enough to make Craig groan with need. There’s a burst of air across his abdomen as Bob lets out a huff of laughter, telling Craig, “Patience, baby. This is all about you. I’m here to make you feel good… show ya how much I love ya… my beautiful boy…”

Bob leans over and flicks his tongue over one of Craig’s nipples. Craig sucks in a sharp breath.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Bob murmurs.

“I want to touch you,” he replies eagerly, “I want to be close to you… closer than anyone has ever been. I want to become part of you. I want to be part of something so good.”

“And you will… ‘cause you deserve it. You don’t think you do, but you deserve every ‘lil good thing, Craig. So tell me what you want.”

“I-… I want you.”

Craig’s voice is soft and brittle, overrun with emotion. Tears burn in his eyes. Bob is gentle, so gentle, kisses him so tenderly even if it’s brief. _I love him. I love him more than anything._ Craig doesn’t even notice his underwear is off until Bob is touching his cock. His back arches off the bed, his mouth open in a silent gasp. The wet heat surrounding his cock is amazing and all consuming. Craig chokes on the noise threatening to escape his throat. Bob is gentle here too, taking his time with Craig’s cock, slowly bobbing his head over the straining flesh. He pulls away far too soon for Craig’s liking, a low whine finally leaving his lips. _I need him._ Craig is now aware, however, of thick fingers inside him, sliding in and out, preparing him.

“Tell me you deserve this,” Bob whispers, “Tell me, baby.”

Craig forces the words out around the lump in his throat, “I deserve this. I deserve you.”

The kiss he’s rewarded with is soft and sweet before Bob pulls away. He stands, strips gracelessly, his cock as hard as Craig’s.

“Bob… Bob, please… I want to taste you.”

A tense moment passes before Bob agrees. Craig quickly rolls up, meets him at the end of the bed, eagerly swallows his partner’s cock. Above him, Bob gives a low groan and tightens his fingers in Craig’s hair. It’s easy enough to take him to his base, nose pressed to the thick hair, breathing in the musky scent. Bob’s cock is heavy on his tongue. The scent and taste overwhelms Craig. He wants more. He needs more-

“Slow down there, babe,” Bob tells him, pulling him away, “Can’t blow my load just yet. Got somewhere much nicer to put it, I think.”

“Nicer than my mouth?” Craig pouts.

“Hmm, your mouth is very nice… but so is your ass.”

A shiver of anticipation rolls through Craig’s body. He’s close enough to flick his tongue over the head of Bob’s cock one last time, watches him shiver in turn. Bob pulls Craig up to his feet, not quite kissing him, tells him hoarsely, “I want you on your back… wanna see your face,” flicks his tongue over Craig’s lips, “wanna see you fall apart and cum just for me.”

“Just for you…”

“And I wanna hear ya… wanna hear ya scream and moan the whole time.”

“You will… You will, babe.”

Craig obediently lays back, legs apart, eager to accept the thick cock, to feel full and whole and loved. Bob pulls him closer and slowly pushes in. Craig rewards him with a moan. There’s a bit of pain but not enough to really hurt, and it quickly turns to pleasure, sparks flickering up Craig’s spine. Bob soon buries himself completely inside Craig and finally moves, setting a lazy pace, his hips rolling smoothly.

Calloused fingers trace over Craig’s flesh, touching everywhere but his aching cock. Craig keeps up a litany of moans and whines, eyes never leaving Bob’s. Pleasure rakes through his body, hot and sharp. He wraps his legs around Bob’s waist, pulling him in close. His fingers dig into Bob’s back and tangle into his hair. He wants to pull his partner impossibly closer, as if they could become one somehow.

“I need you,” he chokes, “I need you.”

“You have me… forever.”

The lump is back in Craig’s throat. He pulls Bob down for a kiss, this one rather sloppy and undignified but no less sweet than any other. All the while, Bob’s hips roll in their steady pace, his cock occasionally bumping Craig’s prostate, making him moan particularly loud. He yearns to be touched so he can cum. He yearns to cum without being touched. He desperately wants to cum either way, his cock aching for release, his balls tight. Craig’s hips jerk up to seek friction and grind down to meet Bob’s lazy thrusts. The noises that drop from Craig’s lips are wanton and pornographic as he begs for the release he desperately needs.

“Yes, cum for me, baby,” Bob pants, “Cum for me… cum without me even touchin’ your pretty ‘lil cock… cum loud-“

Craig does. He all but screams, a keening sob escaping his throat, blunt nails digging into the muscle of Bob’s shoulders. The orgasm rocks through his systems. His whole body shudders, and he clenches tightly around Bob. He can feel where he’s striped his abdomen with his release. Bob’s eyes never leave his. It isn’t long after that Bob cums too, only giving a few more thrusts before he spills himself into Craig’s hole with a guttural moan, hips stuttering against Craig’s body. _Perfect…_

Bob brings up a shaking hand and gently brushes away tears Craig didn’t know he’d let out.

“I love you, Craig. I love you so much.”

“I know… and I love you, Bob.”

“And you deserve it. You deserve my love… my darling, sweet boy… my smart boy… so good and kind…”

Craig pulls him in for another kiss, licking into his mouth, wanting to stay here forever. He doesn’t care about the cum drying on his stomach or the cum in his ass along with Bob’s softening cock or the tacky sweat covering his body. All that matters is that he feels whole and full and loved… and worthy.


End file.
